


baby, i'm so thankful I found you

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Hank teaches Connor to slow dance
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	baby, i'm so thankful I found you

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewrite this fic since i'm not feeling motivation to write anything else. Once again based on this amazing art by Rain Noir

Connor hummed as he rummaged through some boxes. He and Hank had decided that it would be best to do some cleaning and decided what to keep and what to throw away for later. He stopped as he came across a an vinyl disk 

"Hank, could you come here for a second?" he shouted

Hank came shuffling into the room with his hands on his hips "What now? You really can't stop scanning every single dust in this house can you? he joked

Connor simply ignored him "I can't scan this record. There's nothing on it's cover"

Hank's face softened as he saw the record that Connor was holding "Oh,that was a gift"

"A gift from who?"

"From an old friend of mine. She gave me a copy of a song we played during our prom night. You know that high school dance event thing.... Whatever"

Connor looked at the record then back at Hank "Hank... Can you teach me how to dance?"

Hank huffed and crossed his arms "Hell no, I'm too old for cheesy romance-"

"Hank" Connor whined while pouting. And there was no way Hank could say no to Connor's adorable puppy eyes so he decided to just play the record.

𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨,𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶

"Isn't it easier to just install it directly into your head or something?" Hank asks

"Yes but I can't call it learning. Besides, I want to do it your way"

Hank chuckled as Connor took both his hands. "Jeez, 'm telling you I'm no good"

Connor only smiled "It's ok Hank, I trust you"

Hearing Connor say he trusted him made him feel a little better but only slightly.

𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

𝘚𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦

𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦

"Put your hand on my shoulder"

Connor nodded as he did what Hank said.

"Good now follow my lead"

"Got it"

The two began a slow rhythm, Connor was following along with Hank's step and getting lost in his eyes.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶

Connor was so busy staring at Hank that he didn't see that he was about to step on Sumo's dog bowl.

"Watch out!" Hank shouted as he pulled Connor close to his chest

𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺

Connor looked up at Hank as his LED turned from bright red back to a calming blue.

"S-Sorry, my bad. Almost hurt your feet" Hank chuckled, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦

You know I can't feel pain right?" Connor asked

"You dummy, that's not what I-"

But before Hank could finish his sentence Connor placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"Hank... Can we stay like this for a while?"

𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦

"Damn android" Hank muttered as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺,𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/christhecryptid?s=09)
> 
> And [Tumblr](http://christhegayalien.tumblr.com)


End file.
